


标记游戏

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 不是abo





	标记游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 不是abo

“你今天要去参加婚礼？”，李知勋刚从健身房回来，靠着小冰箱玩手机，他室友平时也不怎么穿衬衣，更别提把扣子规规矩矩一颗一颗系到嗓子眼儿。

“感觉要憋死了”

“昨天……”，金珉奎张了张嘴又把话吞回喉咙，不管找什么借口估计都能被识破，多一事不如少一事，他可不想再编一百个谎来诓永远上帝视角的作曲家大人。

好幼稚的谁也不服输，小葵有苦说不出。

/  
昨天。

昨天晚上。

如果要总结一下昨天晚上的记忆，大概可以归结为一句话，那就是储物间真的太小了，两个男人不想抱那么紧也要紧紧贴在一起，这样充分加快了距离贴近到负的速度。

虽然一开始不是那种负距离就是了。

/  
全圆佑的牙齿很厉害，金珉奎的两颗虎牙看上去耀武扬威，实际上比起来也只是虚张声势罢了，整齐的一排嵌进皮肉，毫不迟疑的力道加重，痛感来的清晰又果断，不是情趣性的叼弄，是结结实实被咬上好几口。

口水很快就蒸发，皮肤发涩，他哼哼唧唧要从男人的箍禁里抽出身来，却马上就被推着肩膀砸到塑料箱上。

金珉奎的腰练的足够好了，这样的姿势又把线条抻更长了点，但是全圆佑并不解这风情，野蛮的大拇指和中指按得好残忍，金珉奎看不到，但是肯定要被掐出印子了。

总是凶巴巴的。

总是凶巴巴的，被掐到的地方开始发酸，金珉奎觉得眼眶发热要流眼泪了，可是一开始就哭了也太丢脸，但是声音早就被熬软了，黏糊糊的一杯糖水冒着热气转啊转：“哥你干嘛……”

“印个印子”

“我的，标记一下不行？”，虽然是反问句，语调却毫无起伏冷冷冰冰，内容叫人脸颊发热，“不然不知道哪天你连奶子都随便给别人看”

“上台穿什么又不是我决定的……”，莫名其妙被训了的大型犬扭着腰要回头，还没看到哥哥的脸就被狠狠掐了一把胸口：“闭嘴”

总是凶巴巴的。

/  
到底怎么才能把这种东西藏在身上带过来，明明刚才还和别的哥哥一起坐着吃饭，金珉奎真的跪不住了，站起身来，全圆佑正面无表情地掀起自己的卫衣，毛茸茸一条尾巴从裤管里抽出来。

沾满润滑剂的小巧肛塞毫无慈悲地塞进做了一半扩张的穴口，金珉奎回头想说什么又停住，只是乖乖地看全圆佑，那人嘴角都不勾一下不为所动，拍拍屁股要他转过来。

牙齿沿着锁骨中线一路向下，不是啃咬是吸吮，嘴唇纠着皮肤不依不饶，比起单纯的痛加了点温柔的意味，一颗颗桑葚不是被采撷而是被播种，紫紫红红的斑驳很快就布满前胸，突突烧起来的感觉，金珉奎不自觉收紧全身肌肉，下身那块不属于自己身体的合金无声立刻抗议，没办法地被吸进去一小截距离，“唔嗯！哥……”

“自己弄”，他哥哥未免太过冷漠无情，按着空下来的手摁到金珉奎胸口，“不然一会找不到”

找不到什么，储藏室里光线昏暗，金珉奎下巴抵住脖子往下看，因为印子太多，还没翘高的乳首都有点分不出具体位置，那还不是怪你咬这么多……腹诽结束还是乖乖揉捏起自己的胸前，没留神又被搡着翻了个儿。

预想之外的亲昵，轻得恍惚的吻落在尾椎骨，结果下一秒又是如出一辙的吸吮，丝丝的痛推着肛塞继续向里，质地还算不错的尾巴夹进臀缝，痒痒的。

“这里”，“这里”

“还有这里”，冰凉的指尖抵住会阴，“都要留”

眼泪汪汪的大型犬没法真的摇尾巴示弱，着急的动作只能导致那块东西往里塞得更紧，柔软内壁包裹下冰凉也变温热，只有全圆佑还连一个正式的KISS都舍不得。

“唔、哥…可以了”，这地方转身都有限，金珉奎转过来，尾巴被夹到大腿间，委委屈屈依着他被晾了好久的小家伙儿，全圆佑盯人总是过分认真，眼神太火热，就算早就不是第一次也害羞。

“你还挡”，期待已久的吻终于落下，唇舌交缠间，含含糊糊的半句彻底逼出金珉奎的眼泪。

“狗狗要乖才能被主人奖励呢”

/  
胸被揉到发涨，旋的更向内的肛塞浅浅地压迫敏感的腺体，全圆佑好像沉迷于揉胸了，我好好锻炼可不是为了这个，金珉奎的手捉牢全圆佑的性器，热热的硬挺能摸到青筋，眼看着他又要下嘴去咬，金珉奎真的急了。

“我没有奶水的哥”

“没有，真、真的没有”

牙齿迟疑了，手掌还是死死把住一个舞蹈动作就被看光的胸口，全圆佑终于笑了一下。

“胸这么大怎么会没有”

“多揉揉就有了”

一边说着不讲道理的下流话，一边拽过尾巴来贴紧金珉奎的性器，松松套住一起前后磨，细小的绒毛贴这么近还是有点扎，金珉奎挪了一下腰，后穴里的肛塞被拉出来点，直径最大的地方卡着穴口。

“怎么，舍不得”，陈述的语气，全圆佑挑挑眉按耐下笑意，大型犬打湿了的下睫毛看上去好可怜，可是这是惩罚，惩罚就要掉眼泪，全圆佑对这场用嘴太过的性事下定义下的十分随意。

他往外拽了一下，金珉奎就要低低的叫一声，坏心起了的狐狸索性拿捏好力度用尾巴抽插起来，看上去强健有力的身体在他手下格外无措，莫名其妙的成就感让人心情很好。

金珉奎不想要这个，怎么没个头，这也配合那也配合还不够乖吗，刚才被咬的地方肿起一条，委屈的小蚂蚁排成队在他眼眶行军，眼泪扑簌簌跟着滚了几滴，“…我不要”

“咳、那你要什么？”，尾巴终于被抽出来扔到地上，手腕被弟弟使劲捏住拉高到嘴边，见了泪又马上要被报复的全圆佑有点慌。

“当然是要你快点进来”，金珉奎用的平语，吸口气又舔了舔左边那颗虎牙，带着泪花笑好像特别好看，“快点进来”

“操我。”

 

/  
“嗯…你怎么穿珉奎的衣服？”，崔胜澈刚起床，全圆佑坐在床边喝水，袖子长长的盖住手腕，一看就认出是大一号的尺码，前天去排练金珉奎就穿的这件。

“因为……”

昨天也被一只小狗狗标记了来着。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
